Analysis of the pressure-flow properties of a network of blood vessels having a distribution of critical opening pressures. Analysis of the distribution of stresses which occurs when a small cavity of scar exists in lung parenchyma. Testing a new method for determining the continuous distribution of ventilation-perfusion ratios in normal and diseased lungs.